


Nostalgia

by heroalba



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Gen, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Manga Spoilers, Self Loathing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, bodily possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: Noun;A longing for home or familiar surroundings; homesickness.A bittersweet yearning for the things of the past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be part of a crea birthday fic and then i decided i liked it better on its own. anyway this fic probably doesn't make much sense and may be a bit ooc because i've never written rchimedes before, and also just. idk this is very unbeta'd and very much so something i've been wanting to write for a while and i finally managed to get something out for so

Rchimedes wonders, briefly, why he suddenly feels so nostalgic. He crosses his arms over his chest and closes his eyes, letting out an impatient sigh.

He feels drawn to… Something. What it is, he doesn’t quite know. The demon king’s eyes open just a fraction, narrowed into concentrated slits. Surveying the unnervingly still village (they’d all hidden when they noticed him coming and it made him feel giddy and upset all at once), he scowls.

There shouldn’t be anything here to trigger an emotion like that out of him… The feeling had come on suddenly soon after entering this little no-name village, and it irks him. 

Rchimedes grits his teeth, squaring his shoulders. Normally, he wouldn’t even bat an eye at this sort of thing. But the emotion is so strong it fills his chest, and he’s more than a little ashamed to admit that it frightens him.

For the past year, he’s only felt unfettered rage and sadness. The bittersweet feeling of familiarity is so unfamiliar to him that it makes him uneasy, his mind immediately, painfully reminding him that such an emotion  _ shouldn’t _ be foreign to him. 

Rchimedes has done very well to avoid thinking of himself. He’d learned that to keep himself sane when he lost Cecily and Lake.

_ Aw, darn. _ He pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, the weird nostalgia feeling more like pain than anything else now. A big part of him almost wants to cry.  _ You just had to go and think of them, huh? _

Come to think of them (as much as it hurts, dammit), Rchimedes’s head jerks up as a realization dawns on him.  _ Ah _ .

“This village does kind of remind me of hom- Originia,” he muses aloud. It’s been at least a year now since he’s seen his old village. That almost shocks him.  _ I guess when you’re the demon lord, you have more important things to worry about than your old haunts. _

He closes his eyes again, squeezing them shut to keep a few stubborn tears at bay. Letting himself relax, even a little, was a mistake- formerly hazy memories of his home village threaten to overtake him. He remembers, vividly, his little home with Cecily and their sons.  _ We were happy then. _

Rchimedes’s thoughts almost don’t sound like his own, and he forces them to the back of his mind. He  _ is _ the demon lord after all. Someone with such an imposing title should be tough, and absolutely shouldn’t let dumb little things like this bother him.

In a matter of moments Rchimedes stands taller, sucking in a deep breath as another thought comes to him. What if… It’s not him feeling these things? He’s never considered that the boy could still be conscious enough, a big enough part of him, to sway his emotions. Well, he’s thought about it but it’s been a long while. Long enough that Crea shouldn’t be here anymore, and shouldn’t be causing him so much trouble.

His fists clench as anger coils in his chest, forcibly replacing the sweet-sad sense of nostalgia that had taken root there. 

“I’ll show you,” he grits out, not speaking to anyone but himself and the  _ nuisance _ who’s apparently been sticking his nose into the wrong places.

He’s going to leave another mark in his path and make it all the easier for Shion to find him but dammit if he’s going to just let some borrowed body guide his emotions!

Rchimedes feels his mana maker flare with the intensity of the hate welling up inside him, and smiles grimly, letting the power manifest as flames in his palms.

_ You can’t feel nostalgic if there’s nothing around to remind you of anything. _


End file.
